felipebrossfandomcom-20200213-history
The BCE Stunt Show: Part 1
|season = 2 (TNFB&EBS) |number = 5a |image = WHAT.png |airdate = TBA |writer = Collins M. (story and screen) Nadjib M. |director = Collins M. Felipe S. |previous = Curses |next = The BCE Stunt Show: Part 2}} is the first part of the fifth episode of the second season of The New Felipebross and Eddybross Show. The episode starts when Eugenbross notices that he is in Antarctica then got flown by the wind and then Antarctica dissapears. After Antarctica disappeared, Eugenbross disappeared also. When Eugenbross woke up, he noticed that he was in Egypt. There was a subsequent birds-eye-view tour of the country. Not much later, Eugenbross saw an object show but then, when he saw that it was a church. Suddenly, Bible, the host of Shape Havoc appeared and introduced Eugenbross about Shape Havoc. What Bible introduced about his object show was about the contestants (remaining and eliminated), prize, and what happens when eliminated. Eugenbross asks to join and Bible says yes. Before Eugenbross started on the competition, Bible explained where the competition took place. Before Bible started Eugenbross on the competition, Barneybross interrupted because he explains that every object show needs him and he needs to be the winner. Bugeneross cursed at Barneybross that he'll never be in object shows. Eugenbross and Bible agreed with Bugeneross. Barneybross said he was going to beat up all the object show hosts. Bugeneross says that about 22 hosts that he going to beat up. Eugenbross is curious to start the competition but Bible says that he won't until Barneybross gets out. Less than 2 seconds, Barneybross was then punched by the Fist Thingy. Felipebross wakes up and wonders where Eugenbross is. Felipebross asked Eddybross where Eugenbross was but Felipebross freaked out when he Eddybross said Eugenbross was in Antarctica. Taylorbross said that Eugenbross had a dream in Antarctica. Bible asks Eugenbross what team does he want to be part of and the teams were Team Gas, Team Rectangle and The Ancinent Candles. Eugenbross chose to be on Team Gas. Bible announced that the challenge was an 8 thousand kilometer race. Eugenbross explains that it's easy. Bible explained one more thing, he said if you fall down a cliff, crash to anyone or crash into any walls, you'll have to start all over again, and if you do it more than 4 times, you will be disqualified. The team that gets to the finish line first wins, the team that gets to the finish line second will get a small prize, the team that gets to the finish line last will be up for elimination. Antibubble said that his team can lose the challenge for real this time and Decagonal Bipyramid agreed with Antibubble. Blue Octagon asked Antibubble what car should the team use and Antibubble said the car with the color lavander on it. Pink Square complained that she disliked the color blue but Psuedotriangle was tomboy. Antibubble said that good for Psuedotriangle liked blue and was tomboy and didn't care that Pink Square disliked the color blue. Felipebross said he looked everywhere for Eugenbross in BrossVille but he was nowhere to be seen. * Eugenbross was originally going to curse at Barneybross in this episode, but due to Eugen P. dislikes curse words, the Eugenbross cursing idea was dropped ** Also, Swearing/Cursing will make the show TV 14 L * When Felipebross' eyes pop, his mouth was still open ** This might be an very long gasp or a proper goof. Category:Episodes Category:TNFB&EBS Category:The BCE Stunt Show Category:Unaired Category:Long-length episodes